


Like the Angel

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closeted Character, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crush on teacher, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Dates, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Other Background Characters - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent Teacher Conference, Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teenage Drama, Teenagers, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Emma stormed out of the department and the building to the car. "Seriously, Dad!?""What?" Dean shrugged, before unlocking the car."THAT'S MY TEACHER!""I know."Emma slid into the Impala and slammed the door shut."HEY! Don't take it out on Baby." Dean pet the roof of the car and slid into the driver seat. "To be fair, you could have warned your old man that your teacher is attractive."





	Like the Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbreon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon/gifts).



> Another Profound Bond Story Time Fic! This time brought to you by [Umbrie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon) amazing prompt: _Imagine... school teacher Cas... one of his students has a first, very innocent crush on him... and her only romantic rival... which she takes very seriously... is Mr. Winchester, father of one of her classmates_
> 
> ~~
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Emma had just finished putting her books under her desk when her best friend Krissy walked into the classroom. Krissy stopped at Mr. Novak's desk and left an apple on it, the same thing she did every Friday, before sitting in the open seat next to Emma. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's crush.

"Something funny, Em?" Krissy pulled out their homework assignment, which Emma could have sworn had a hint of a body spray wafting off of it.

"Nope."

Krissy tucked her own books under the desk and turned to look at her friend. "You were just giggling."

"Was I? Are you sure?" Emma smiled at her friend. "Your dad probably thinks you love apples, doesn't he."

"Shut up, Emma."

"You asked."

The bell rang, and Mr. Novak entered the room. Krissy was instantly entranced by the tall, built man. His dark hair, and crystal blue eyes, drew in most of the girls in the class, and probably even a few of the boys. Emma just rolled her eyes and started writing notes, following along with the day's lecture on _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn._

As the class ended, Mr. Novak came around and collected their homework from the evening before, while assigning a small reading assignment for over the weekend. "I don't expect any essays, but I would recommend taking notes," he suggested.

Emma looked over at Krissy, who was hanging off of every word their teacher said. She shook her head. If only Krissy realized that A, Mr. Novak was a stickler for the rules and would never look at a student the way that they looked at him, and B, Mr. Novak was probably gay, it would make the rest of the school year go by much easier for them both.

"Also, don't forget to remind your parents that tonight is the English Department's night for Parent-Teacher Conferences. I look forward to meeting your parents tonight." Mr. Novak managed to speak before the bell went off, signaling the end of the school day.

Krissy slowly packed up her things, as she usually did, pulling a heavy sigh out of Emma. "What, Emma?"

"I'm going to leave you here."

"What? Why?" Krissy started shoving her things into her bag.

"It's Friday, and Dad is waiting outside for me." Emma started walking towards the door as Krissy rushed to follow after her.

"I'm sorry, I just needed an extra moment to get my stuff together."

Emma smacked her forehead. "When are you going to realize that you have no chance with Mr. Novak? None of the girls in this school do."

"You don't know that."

"You know what Krissy?" Emma stopped in front of her friend. "My dad has a better chance of dating Mr. Novak than you do." 

"He does not! I mean, your dad is cool and all, but no! Mr. Novak isn't like that.”

Emma crossed to the parking lot before looking for her dad. "Your head is so far up your ass Krissy. I say that lovingly."

"You always say it lovingly." Krissy pointed over to a black 1967 Chevy Impala. "Are you going to the shop, or can you give me a ride home?"

"I think Uncle Sam or Aunt Jo has the shop tonight, Dad took off for the conference." Emma hooked her arm in her best friend's. "Come on."

Emma and Krissy slid into the backseat of the Impala, a "Hey, Dad." and a "Hello, Mr. Winchester." from the pair.

Dean looked back in the rearview mirror. "Hi, girls. Need a lift home, Krissy?"

Emma smirked as Krissy pouted. "If you don't mind, Mr. Winchester."

"Sure, what's with the long face though?"

"Emma," Krissy replied, causing Emma to laugh even harder.

"Well, if Em's caused the issue, I guess I can make it up to you. What's going on?"

Krissy turned bright red.

Emma looked at her best friend. "She's got a crush on a teacher."

"I can put on some Van Halen. You know the song _Hot for Teacher_ , Krissy?" Dean joked.

Krissy turned an even brighter red. "Why did I ask for a ride home again?"

"Kris, you know where I get my humor from, right? You have met my dad, and my Aunt Jo and my Aunt Charlie. Uncle Sam is the only sane one, and that's a stretch."

"Shit, Em. Don't let Sammy hear that." Dean joked. "Seriously. Last thing we need at the shop is him thinking he's the good one."

"He is the good one, Dad."

"I agree with that, Mr. Winchester." Krissy paused. "Mr. Winchester, have you met Mr. Novak before?"

"That's your guys' English teacher, right?" Dean waited for confirmation from the girls. "Nope, I don't believe so. Why?"

"I was just wondering what you thought of him." Krissy looked over at Emma.

"Well, you two like him, right? I've never heard either one of you complain about his class. At least not like Mr. Adler's math class or Ms. Rosen's history class."

"A lot of students are fascinated by Mr. Novak, Dad." Emma made sure to look at Krissy while speaking. "I can't speak for most of his students, but I actually learn in his class."

"Rude," Krissy mumbled.

Dean looked at Emma in the rearview mirror as he pulled up to Krissy's house. "Here we are, kiddo. If you come over at all this weekend, I'll tell you what I think of him, ok?"

Krissy nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Winchester. I'll text you later Em."

They waited until Krissy was inside before Emma climbed into the front seat.

"Hey. Hey! Watch the leather." Dean ruffled Emma's hair. "What was that all about?"

Emma blushed. "I kinda snapped at school today."

Dean stole a glance at his daughter. "You snapped? About what?"

"Krissy." Emma ran her fingers through her hair and slouched back in her seat. "She's got a huge crush on Mr. Novak. So do most girls in the damn school. I don't get it, but whatever. The thing is, it's kinda weird."

"I'm listening."

"She brings him an apple every Friday. I swear she sprays her homework with her body spray. I'm pretty sure she writes hearts over her 'i's just for the stuff for his class."

Dean shrugged as he pulled into their driveway. "So, she has a crush. I didn't think that was a bad thing. Are you jealous?"

"No?"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm like, 95% sure Mr. Novak is gay."

"So, you're trying to protect her?"

Emma shrugged. "Maybe? I remember when she dated that boy freshman year... Adrian? She broke up with him, and she was still a mess. I don't want to see what happens with unrequited love."

"Come here, kiddo." Dean pulled Emma across the seat into a hug. "I'm glad you care about Krissy, but sometimes, you just gotta let things happen, ok?" He placed a kiss on her head. "Get inside. I'll make some dinner, then we can head back for the conference, ok?" Emma nodded and the two of them headed inside.

xxx

Dean decided on his classic burgers for dinner. Emma always loved them and he always made too many, so there would be leftovers for the weekend. Or for anyone who came over.

After dinner, he excused himself to go take a quick shower and to get changed. He had still worked earlier in the day and wanted to be presentable. It had nothing to do with Emma's comment about her teacher possibly being gay. Nope. Nothing at all.

It had been several years since Dean had even attempted anything more than a couple casual dates. Some women didn't want to deal with a teenaged daughter. Some guys didn't want to deal with a bisexual man. Dean just said _screw it all_ and focused on Emma, his car Baby, and his Tattoo Parlor.

Dean picked out his nicest pair of jeans and a henley that Emma had bought him for his birthday. He stared in the mirror for a couple of minutes and fixed his hair before rolling up his sleeves.

"DAD!" Emma's voice carried up the stairs. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Dean shook his head and exited the bathroom, ready to head out back to the school.

"Dad?" Emma looked at him. "You realize it's just Parent-Teacher conferences, right?"

"And I have an impression to make. You don't want all the other kids to think your dad's a bum, right?"

"...right, Dad." Emma shook her head. "Let's go."

As they pulled up in the parking lot, Dean looked over at Emma. "Anything you want to warn me about before I meet Mr. Novak? Like, missing papers or assignments?"

"Nope. I'm doing fine."

They both got out of the car. "No failed tests?"

"None."

"You're behaving?" Dean walked up next to Emma and playfully nudged her side.

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding! I know we have to do this for appearances, Em. You got my looks, but your Uncle's brain. Whoever lands you in the future is screwed."

"Not going to threaten to beat them away with a shotgun?"

"Hell yeah, I am." Dean laughed. "No boy or girl is gonna get my baby girl that easy."

Emma stopped. "Dad, I know you're comfortable with that. And love me no matter what, but..." she shook her head. "Not so loud?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Dean pulled her into a side hug and kept walking with her into the school. "I was in High School too, Em."

"Thanks, Dad."

"So, which way to Mr. Novak's class?"

They entered the building, and Emma led him to the English department. A lot of students and parents were already there and mingling. They found the signup sheet for Mr. Novak and signed in.

"Looks like he's either flying through them or we got here at a good time, kiddo. Maybe everyone else came earlier."

Emma shrugged and found a seat for the two of them near the classroom. "Could be. He is very punctual. Like, times everything. Other students have tried and failed to get him off-topic."

"Think I could do it?" Dean waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god. Dad, no." Emma grabbed Dean's arm. "I will not survive the rest of my high school career."

"Only if I failed."

"And I don't think you can do it!" Dean laughed as Emma pleaded with him.

A deep, gravelly voice called for the Winchesters. Dean stood up and held his hand down to Emma, pulling her up to her feet before following her into the classroom. As they entered, He now understood why Krissy would have a crush on the teacher. Not two seconds in the man's presence and the lyrics for _Hot for Teacher_ were already running through his head.

"Hello, Emma."

"Hi, Mr. Novak. This is my dad, Dean. Dad, this is Mr. Novak." When Dean didn't respond right away, Emma elbowed him in the side.

"Yes, uh, Hi, Mr. Novak. I'm Dad. Dean. Dad Winchester. Dean Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you." Emma facepalmed.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Winchester. Would the two of you have a seat, please?"

Dean and Emma sat down, and Mr. Novak spoke up again. "Now, to be honest, this is a formality for Emma. I have to have Parent-Teacher Conferences for all of my students." He smiled at Emma. "I can honestly say that Emma is my best student. She comes in, she does her work, she's interactive. Emma knows her stuff." He flashed another smile at Dean, causing him to melt in his seat. "She's an absolute dream to have in class.

Emma blushed, and Dean beamed at her. "That's my girl." He turned to look back at Mr. Novak. "So there's no complaints about her at all? She's not sarcastic, she doesn't backtalk?" 

"Dad..."

"No, she doesn't. I wish all of my students were like her." Mr. Novak leaned forward on his desk. "She has told me that her love of reading and literature came from you."

Dean felt the tips of his ears turn bright red. "Uh, I don't know about that."

"Seriously, Dad. You read me Slaughterhouse-Five when I was 6 and home with the chickenpox." Emma added in.

"I did." Dean turned to look at her teacher. "I grew up on the road. Lots of time to read. I made sure to spread that love to Em here."

"I can certainly appreciate that, Mr. Winchester."

"Dean. Mr. Winchester was my dad."

Mr. Novak extended his hand across the desk. "Castiel."

"Angel, huh?" Dean looked at Emma and winked. "I guess you get sick of all the 'Did it hurt?' jokes."

"You're actually one of the few to pick up so quickly that it's an angel name." Castiel looked back and forth between Emma and Dean. "How did you know?"

Emma looked at Dean, who responded. "I gotta keep a little mystery for myself. Maybe I can tell you the next time I see you."

"How bold of you to assume there will be a next time, Dean."

"Yeah, Dad." Emma hissed.

Dean shrugged. "Well, when you decide that you want to know how I know. You can usually find me picking up this one,” He pointed his thumb at Emma, “after school. I do know some good cafes around town."

Emma looked up at the ceiling and muttered under her breath about lightning striking her down.

"I'll think on it Dean. However, I do need to get to the next meeting. Don't forget about the reading, Emma."

"Of course, Mr. Novak." Emma shot up out of her chair, pulling Dean to his feet.

"I'll catch you later, Cas." Dean winked and followed Emma out of the classroom.

Emma stormed out of the department and the building to the car. "Seriously, Dad!?"

"What?" Dean shrugged, before unlocking the car. 

"THAT'S MY TEACHER!" 

"I know."

Emma slid into the Impala and slammed the door shut. 

"HEY! Don't take it out on Baby." Dean pet the roof of the car and slid into the driver seat. "To be fair, you could have warned your old man that your teacher is attractive."

"I told you Krissy and like half the female population has a crush on him." Emma shook her head. "I'm never going to live this down."

Dean looked at his daughter. "Em, seriously? There were three people in that room. You, me and Mr. Novak. If he starts treating you differently, then that's on him. Means he's not a professional."

"Means you're an ass for making him uncomfortable."

"Language."

"Really?" Emma sassed back. "You're going to tell me to watch my language?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it before his daughter shoved his shoe in it. "Point taken." He pulled out of the parking lot. "Sorry, Em. I know it's not an excuse, but he's a good looking guy. Caught me off guard. I made an ass out of myself, and I had to over suave myself."

"First off," Emma started ticking off her fingers. "'over suave' isn't a thing." She ticked a second finger. "Second, I take apologies in the form of Butter Pecan and the original Star Wars Trilogy."

"Damn, you are mine. I don't even need a paternity test." Dean chuckled and smiled at his daughter. "I think I can do that much."

"Then I think I forgive you." Emma looked over and smiled a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes at her dad.

"I love you, Em."

"Love you too, Dad."

xxx

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly. Emma got to hang out at the shop on Saturday and do homework while spending time with her dad and Uncle Sam, and on Sunday, they all got together for their family dinner at the Roadhouse, which was owned by Gramma Ellen. By Sunday evening, the events of Friday evening had been forgotten.

Until Monday afternoon and Mr. Novak's class again. 

The class itself was excellent. Nothing felt out of the ordinary, and Emma was thrilled that her dad hadn't messed up anything. But then the bell rang.

"Emma, can you stay after for a moment?"

Krissy shot a look of confusion at her, and all she could do was shrug in response and tell her to go on ahead. Krissy left, and Emma picked up her bag before walking up to Mr. Novak's desk.

"Did I do something wrong, Mr. Novak?" Emma asked cautiously.

Mr. Novak smiled. "No, and I'm sorry if it came across that way. And I do apologize because this is highly irregular and possibly slightly unprofessional."

"I am so sorry about my dad, Mr. Novak. I don't know what happened."

"Calm down, Emma."

Emma took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Your dad said he picks you up, right?"

Emma nodded.

"Can I walk you out to your dad?"

"Wait, What?" Emma looked at Mr. Novak in disbelief. "Please don't tell me that my dad's lame pick up line actually worked."

"I wouldn't say that his attempt at 'picking me up' worked." Mr. Novak used finger quotes that looked like a hawk flexing its talons. "But I am curious about how he knew what my name meant."

"I knew too," Emma responded. "But if you want my dad to explain, then I guess come along."

Mr. Novak tilted his head in confusion but followed after Emma as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

The parking lot had cleared out a bit while Emma was talking to Mr. Novak, and she found her Dad rather quickly. It also helped that he was standing outside of the Impala and leaning against her. As Emma lead Mr. Novak to her Dad, she stole a quick glance at her teacher. He had slid on a pair of aviator sunglasses, but it wasn't hard to see that he was checking out her dad. _Gross_

"Hey, kiddo." Her dad ruffled her hair. "Hello, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

 _Yep. Gross_. She thought.

"You're the reason Em's coming out late today?" Emma leaned against the passenger door as she watched her Dad question Mr. Novak.

"Yes, my apologies." Mr. Novak ran his eyes over the Impala. "Your car is beautiful."

"She's the number two woman in my life. I gotta take care of her. Number one is over there." He pointed at Emma.

Mr. Novak nodded. "So just you and Emma then?"

"And my Uncle Sam and Aunt Jo and Aunt Charlie, and Gramma Ellen." Emma chimed in. "We're not alone."

"Never alone, Baby Girl. We make our family." Emma smiled as her dad winked at her. "So, why'd you hold up Em, Cas?"

"The two of you know what my name means without me explaining. I'm curious as to how."

"You told him you knew too, Em?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded as she responded.

Her dad reached across the roof of the Impala. "Piece of paper and a pen please, Em."

Emma ripped out a piece of paper out of the notebook she was carrying and pulled the pen out of the rings, handing them to her dad.

"Didn't have to be that big." Emma watched as her dad scribbled on it and gave it to Mr. Novak. "Call me, set up a date. We'll talk."

Emma's head hit the top of the Impala as she groaned internally.

"Deal." Emma looked up as she heard Mr. Novak agree to her Dad's conditions. He ripped the piece of paper in half and wrote what had to be his own number on the other half before giving it to her Dad.

Emma opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat. She had literally been joking on Friday when she said that her Dad had a better chance than Krissy to get a date with Mr. Novak. What cruel game was fate playing on her?

Her Dad slid into the car next to her, handing her back her pen. "Here you go, Em."

"You're going to go on a date with Mr. Novak!?"

"He has to call. I don't know if he will or not." 

Emma groaned as her cellphone buzzed in her pocket. She slid it out, seeing a text from Krissy.

_[3:50 PM] K-Kween: WTF WAS THAT EM?_

She was about to respond when another text came in.

_[3:52 PM] K-Kween: I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND._

xxx

Castiel played with the piece of paper that Dean had given him. Even though he had plugged the phone number in his cell once he got back into the building, He held onto the paper, folding it up and putting it in his wallet.

There was something different about Dean Winchester. He had a rough and tumble appearance around him - he was covered in tattoos, had a couple of piercings, and looked like a guy who could hold his own in a fight - but the way he had interacted during the conferences, how he doted on Emma, how family appeared to be the most important thing to him. Castiel knew that all the different shades of ink on his skin were just the illustrations to his story.

It was almost the last period of the day, Emma's class. He had been telling the truth about Emma being one of his best students. She was a joy to teach, and her writing was fantastic. As she walked into the classroom, Castiel folded the paper with her father's number on it back up and put it back into his wallet.

He stood up from his desk and turned his back to the class to start writing their lesson on the chalkboard. Out of the corner of his eye, He saw Krissy, Emma's best friend storm into the classroom. He figured that she was having a bad day and knew that Emma would be able to take care of it. Until.

_**SLAP** _

"How dare you!" Krissy was in Emma's face and screaming at her. "You knew, I told you, and you went behind my back!"

"Kris, I swear, I didn't." Emma held her face gently.

"Yes, you did!" Krissy went in for another attack, but Castiel was out from behind his desk and between the two before she could get at her. "I told you. You knew. You ALWAYS knew."

"Ms. Chambers, Principal Milton's office. Now."

"Of course you're going to defend her!" Krissy knocked over her desk as she grabbed her books. "This isn't over, Emma."

Castiel looked at his students. "Kevin, please make sure Krissy goes to the Principal's office." He knelt down next to Emma. "Emma, are you ok?" He brushed her hair back to look at her face. "Do you need to go to the Nurse?"

Emma's eyes welled up, but she shook her head no. 

"Do you want a library pass for the period?"

Again, she shook her head no.

"You need anything, you tell me. Ok?"

Emma barely nodded.

Castiel sighed and settled the rest of his class down. "Alright, when we left off..."

Before he could ask her to stay behind, Emma bolted out of the classroom. Castiel headed to Principal Milton's Office. Her secretary told him to go ahead in, but out of courtesy, he knocked first. "Mr. Novak, come in." 

Castiel entered, and saw Krissy still sitting in front of the desk. "Principal Milton. I'm here to fill out any paperwork necessary for the actions that happened in my class."

The calm, statuesque redhead reached down into a bottom drawer and pulled out the form. "Here, Castiel. Krissy and I here have been having a chat."

"Is that so? Because Emma completely shut down and cried for the entire class. She refused to go to the nurse, and she wouldn't take a library period." He countered.

"I told you she gets special treatment."

"You walked into class and slapped her, unprovoked Krissy. There are 20 other witnesses." Castiel sat down next to her. "What happened? She's your best friend."

Krissy looked at Principal Milton. "Krissy, you told me, you can tell Mr. Novak. He won't treat you any different. I promise."

"Mr. Winchester," Krissy mumbled.

Castiel looked at Krissy in confusion. "I'm sorry Krissy, I don't understand what Emma's dad has to do with what happened today."

"Emma set you up with her Dad, knowing that I have a crush on you."

"Huh." Castiel sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face. "And you don't believe her when she tells you that she didn't. First thing first Krissy. Violence is never the answer. Second, while I'm flattered that you have a crush, nothing would ever come from it, Krissy." He glanced at the Principal who mouthed _I know_ , before continuing. "And third, Emma did not set me up with her father. If anything, I believe she's not fond of anything happening between her father and me."

"She literally told me on Friday that her dad would have more of a chance with you than I would."

"Probably because she figured out that I'm gay, Krissy." Castiel countered.

"No, you're not."

Principal Milton snorted before covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, I'm sure I know that I'm gay."

"But you don't act it."

"Krissy!" Principal Milton scolded.

Castiel held his hand up. "Anna, it's ok. Krissy, I'm not sure why you think someone has to act a specific way to be gay." He held up a finger. "How long have you known Mr. Winchester?"

"He's not gay. He's bisexual. I mean, he has Emma."

Castiel pointed at Anna. "We're going to have to revisit that Allies Club." He sighed again as he turned to face Krissy. "Krissy. I think you need to have a long talk with Emma. Maybe not today, maybe not for a couple of weeks. I'm going to assign seats tomorrow, and you will be nowhere near her."

"I don't want to be near her."

Castiel looked back at Anna. "I'm also going to recommend for a week's worth of In School - volunteering at one of the LGBTQ centers in town."

"Why? I'm didn't hit her because she's gay." Krissy protested.

"No, but you've made me realized that there is a huge learning opportunity for you, and I'm not going to let you squander this opportunity." Castiel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think it's a great idea Castiel." Anna voiced agreement. "Why don't you take that paperwork to the conference room. I want to talk some more with Krissy."

Castiel exited the office and crossed the hall into a conference room. Before he sat down to fill out the paperwork, he pulled his cellphone out and swiped to the newest contact in his list.

The phone rang twice before Dean picked up. "Cas? What the hell happened?" A furious Dean.

"I take it Emma hasn't told you anything?"

"She's in the back of the shop with my friend Charlie sobbing. She won't let me near her."

"Krissy slapped her, unprovoked in class today," Castiel explained what happened, what Krissy explained in the principal's office, and apologized in the delay for calling. "I'm filling out the paperwork to put her punishment on her file now."

"Damn." Castiel wasn't sure, but he thought that Dean was choking up. "While I wish she didn't get hit at all, at least it was in your class. Thank you for taking care of my baby girl, Cas."

"I didn't do anything."

"You kept it from getting worse. And Emma’s stubborn, something she got from me, I'm afraid. But you showed her caring and kindness, which I promise means a lot to her." Dean paused. "I owe you a date, right? Let me make this up to you."

Castiel hesitated. "I don't know, Dean. This is what got Emma into trouble with Krissy, I don't want any more grief to come into her life."

"She can take care of herself. Krissy just blindsided her. Besides. She's got her family. And right now, I'm pretty sure you just made yourself a part of that."

"Only if you're sure, Dean. I don't want to cause more issues."

"I am sure. I'm closing the shop tonight and tomorrow." Dean paused. "Heh. How about Thursday, Angel?"

Castiel laughed. "You really do know the meaning of my name, don't you?"

"I haven't heard a yes, yet."

"What time, and where?" Castiel opened the calendar on his phone. 

"You know the Roadhouse? Meet me there at 6pm? That'll give me time to make sure someone is with Em, and I can get cleaned up."

Castiel entered the time and place on the calendar. "I'll see you then. I understand if I don't see Emma tomorrow, but let her know I'm thinking of her, ok?"

"Of course, Cas. Go finish that paperwork."

"Bye, Dean." Castiel disconnected the call with a smile on his face.

xxx

The next two days went by way too slowly for Dean's liking.

He had offered Emma the option to stay home on Wednesday, but she refused, saying that she wasn't going to hide from anyone, especially now that he was actually going to go on a date with Cas. She came home reporting that Cas had rearranged the classroom and she was on the opposite side of the room from Krissy.

On Thursday, Dean was slightly hopeful that Cas would walk out with Emma, but didn't show his disappointment when she came out alone. "I think he left as soon as we did. He was kinda nervous during class. But that excited nervous. Like you."

Dean drove back to the house where Charlie was already waiting for them. Em had complained about him getting her a sitter, but when she realized it wasn't so much a sitter, but someone to hang out with since Krissy wouldn't be around, she changed her tune quickly. It also gave Em more confidence to tease him as he got ready.

"You're wearing that?"

"Did Gramma Ellen raise you in a barn?"

"That's how you're doing your hair?"

Charlie jumped in and saved him, grabbing her own keys and saying they were going to the local pizza arcade for dinner and to check out cute gamer girls. Em had shut up fast but quickly prepped to go with her Aunt Charlie

Dean got to the Roadhouse and grabbed his usual booth towards the back, giving him a line of sight of the entrance. If he thought Cas had been gorgeous the first time he saw him, tonight was a different matter. He had forgone the professional wear of the school and was wearing a light grey tee under a dark blue flannel with jeans that made his ass perfect. 

Dean found a sudden need to adjust himself and turned away before making his way over to tall, dark, and handsome. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean swallowed at the way that Cas said his name and lead him back to his booth. "I hope you don't mind, I ordered some bacon cheese bites as an appetizer."

"That sounds delicious." Cas looked around. "I didn't realize that there were booths back here."

"They're usually reserved for family. Very rarely do they get used by the public."

"So, you're...?" Cas tilted his head. 

"My mother, Ellen. She owns the place."

Cas nodded and smiled. "That's right, Emma mentioned her Gramma Ellen."

"That would be me." A basket of delicious fried bites was dropped between the guys by a shorter, greying woman with a warm smile. "You've brought a date! I thought you just wanted a night off from everything, boy. You going to introduce me?"

"Nope."

Ellen smacked him, causing him to chuckle. "Cas, this is Ellen, she's my sort of, kinda, is, my mom. Ellen, this is Cas."

Dean smiled as Cas tried to shake Ellen's hand, but was instead pulled into a fierce hug. "You're the one who took care of our Emma? Whatever you want, on the house."

"No, I can't... I mean. She's my student... I would.."

"You're not going to win, Cas. Smile and nod." Dean winked at him. "It's how you survive."

Ellen took both of their orders and promised to bring them both a Roadhouse Lager before Dean addressed Cas again. "So, you wanted answers, right?"

"Well, I am curious, but I am also here to enjoy a date."

"Well, let me knock that out first, and then see if you still want the date." Dean popped one of the cheesy bites in his mouth and thought for a moment. "You asked in a roundabout way if Emma's mom was in the picture. She hasn't been in the picture for 15 years."

"Emma's almost 16, isn't she?"

Dean nodded. "When my dad found out that I liked guys too, he sent me away. What he thought was a ‘pray away the gay’ camp, was actually more along the lines of a religious cult. Praying morning, afternoon, and night. Reading the bible in between. Reciting the scriptures while doing your chores."

"I'm so sorry."

"I was assigned a wife while I was there. Lydia. Emma's the result. Ellen's husband, Bobby, realized what my father did and came and got me out. We couldn't bring Lydia with, because her parents signed her in and we weren't legally married, but Lydia told me to bring Emma with me. A few years later, the place was raided by the military. Lydia didn't make it."

"Holy shit." Cas' jaw dropped. "Does Emma know all this?"

"I've never hidden anything from her. I've made sure to surround her with love, especially when there were times when I thought I couldn't provide it for her. It's why Family is so important to her and me."

"Looks like you're stronger for it though." Cas reached across the table, taking one of Dean's hands. "And you've raised an amazing daughter."

Dean blushed. "You're not running out the door or excusing yourself to the restroom."

"It's your history. It's made you who you are, and from what I've been getting to know, I quite like who you are."

"I, um. Well..." Dean blushed harder and popped another bite into his mouth as Ellen brought their drinks to them.

"So, you know that Castiel is the Angel of Thursday because of your past. How does Emma know?"

"She was born on a Thursday, so her mother kept telling her that Castiel would watch over her. I may have kept it up to keep her mother close."

Dean smiled as Cas’ eyes widened in surprise.

"So, imagine how Emma and I felt when you introduced yourself as Castiel. And then again when you told me that you put yourself between my daughter and the person attacking her." Dean smiled shyly. "I'm not normally one for fate."

Ellen brought out their orders, and a comfortable silence settled over them as they ate. They stole glances at each other, and small flirty smiles were given freely.

As they each nursed a second beer, Dean broke the ice again. "So, Cas. Teacher?"

Cas nodded. "It was the last thing my parents wanted me to be. They wanted a lawyer or a doctor. Something to brag about to their friends. I led them on until graduation day. I made it so they couldn't see my transcripts, never sent home my grades, and they thought I was on track to be a lawyer. Imagine their surprise when I showed them my degree in education. That they paid for."

"Did I call you an angel? That's more along the lines of what a devil would do." Dean laughed. "That's what you call the long con."

"What about you? Tattoo Artist?"

"I like art. I like body modifications. I can do both. Made sense to me."

"That's it?"

"Ellen and Bobby took me and Emma and Sammy in. It was a lot on them, and I needed to contribute. They didn’t want to hear it, but I insisted. I know what I'm good at; Ink and Cars. I did some mechanic stuff, but I can't do it for a living. Not with a kid. I didn't want an injury that would take away her only other living parent. I trust Bobby's shop, but accidents happen. And I'm good with the needle." Dean tilted his head. "Does my ink make you uncomfortable."

"Not at all. I have some of my own."

Dean perked up. "Really? Where?"

"That's for another date, Dean." Cas smiled.

Dean's jaw dropped. "Huh, and here I thought I wouldn't even get the first one."

"I need to get going, I have papers to grade, but I'll text you for the next one? I'm picking." Cas slid out of the booth and walked over to Dean's side. He leaned down and kissed Dean's cheek. "Thank you for tonight."

Cas headed towards the exit, and Dean softly touched where he had been kissed. Dean whipped out his cell phone and texted Cas his scheduled for the next week.

xxx

That Saturday, Cas invited Dean to a cafe near the tattoo parlor to grab some breakfast and coffee before Dean started his shift. They talked more about some of the things they liked. They found that they both had similar tastes in authors, they enjoyed playing board games, and they shared a love of Star Wars - something that Dean had passed down to Emma.

The following Friday was the first Friday of the month, so Cas and Dean went with Emma to some of the shops and galleries downtown, Emma pointed out some of Dean's works in a few of the galleries, causing him to blush. Before they were done, Emma suggested stopping into the tattoo parlor to introduce Cas to Sam, Charlie, and Jo. He was instantly welcomed to group and Charlie pounced on him for LARPing.

The next Tuesday, Dean brought Cas to the Roadhouse again. They got to enjoy a live group that Ellen brought in while they hid back in the family booths and learned more about each other again.

Their fifth date, another Friday night, Dean asked Cas to come over to his and Emma's place for dinner.

Dean had taken off the full day, something tried not to do, but he wanted to make sure the house was in pristine condition. He and Emma had their chores, but no one new had been to their home in years.

Charlie had picked up Emma from school for him, and when Emma attempted to walk in the door, she was greeted with him shouting at her to take her shoes off outside.

"Dad, seriously?" Emma leaned on the kitchen counter. "This is Cas. He's not going to care if there's a little dust on top of the bookshelf."

"Shit. I forgot the top of the bookshelf. Em, honey, can you go dust up there?"

"No." Emma grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him up from the stove where he was watching the food cook. "Daddy, go shower. You're worrying about nothing. Cas is really excited to come over tonight. I could see it on his face in class today. Nothing is going to mess up."

"You cheated. You called me Daddy." Dean took his oven mitts off and put them on the counter. "You know what to do if the timer goes off."

"Of course I do. I'll set the table. Go shower, get changed, and I'll keep an eye on..." Emma sniffed. "Is that lasagna?"

"Yes, hence why I'm watching it."

"Dad, go." Emma pushed him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Or you won't have any time before he gets here."

"Fine." He headed up the stairs begrudgingly.

Dean took a quick shower and headed into his room, looking at the two outfits he had laid out. Emma, the little sneak, had stuck a sticky note on one that read _'this one_ ,' which he clearly was going to have to pick.

Dean put on the outfit that Emma picked out for him and took a moment to look in the mirror. He was nervous. So extremely nervous. Most dates never got this far, most were never introduced to Emma, most never got to see his home.

Cas was something else.

Dean headed down the stairs and found Emma pulling the Lasagna out of the oven and setting it on top of the stove. As she did, he grabbed a tray of garlic bread and warned her that he was coming in behind her, and slid it into the oven.

Emma leaned back on to the counter and pulled the oven mitts off. "Dad, you really like him, don't you?"

"Am I that obvious, Baby Girl?" Dean set the timer on the oven before smiling at her. "What gave it away?"

"You put on the outfit I suggested, you did your hair up nice, you're wearing cologne, you're making lasagna with homemade garlic bread..." She paused. "You're bringing him here to meet me, even if he already knows me."

Dean blushed as the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile. "I can't put anything past you, can I?" He ruffled her hair as he pulled her in for a hug. "You finish setting the table?"

"Yep." Emma popped the p and squirmed out of Dean's arms. "The plates are on the counter next to the stove. I also put extra drinks in the fridge. I'm still not sure what Cas likes, so it's a couple of everything."

"That's my girl." The doorbell rang, and Dean froze. "Who should answer that?"

Emma pushed herself off the counter and moved behind Dean. "Go get him, Dad. I'll watch the bread."

Dean nearly squeaked as Emma pushed him into the foyer, but composed himself as he opened the door to a smiling Cas. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and offered them to Dean. "I hope you don't mind?"

"I don't think that anyone has ever brought me flowers before." Dean took a closer look. "Daisies? Did you ask?"

"Why, that would be cheating. I would never use the fact that your daughter is literally in my last class of the day to find out what kind of flower you like, Mr. Winchester."

"You're a bad liar, Cas." Dean smiled and kissed Cas' cheek before taking his hand. "Thank you." He led Cas into the kitchen where Emma was pulling out the garlic bread.

"Hiya, Cas!" Emma set the garlic bread down and was immediately handed the flowers by her father. "Is this a hint for a vase, Dad?"

"Please." Dean turned to Cas. "I'm a horrible host, but drinks are in the fridge. House rule is that our home is your home, so grab what you want." Emma nodded in confirmation and opened the fridge as she pulled out a vase from the cabinet next to it.

"That doesn't make you a horrible host. Means that you make people family." He looked at Emma. "What did you want, since your hands are full?"

"I just want a can of ginger ale."

"Dean?"

"I'll have what you're having." Dean looked over his shoulder and winked.

"Ew, Dad. I will eat in my room. Rules or no rules." Emma crossed to the sink and filled up the vase.

"I don't know how you do it Emma. You're so polite and sweet. Must be your Uncle Sam or Gramma Ellen." Cas quipped back.

"Hey! I'm a good influence." Dean finished plating up the lasagna. "When I need or want to be."

The light-hearted joking and conversation carried on throughout dinner. Even when Emma made the comment that Krissy had reached out through text message and said that she wanted to talk, dinner stayed bright.

After dinner, the three of them curled up on the couch, Dean in the center with Cas to his left and Emma to his right, and put on Netflix. 

"So Cas, we're going to introduce you to a weird tradition in this household." Dean picked up a six-sided die. "Emma is one and six, you'll be two and five, I'll be 3 and 4. We roll, winner gets to pick the show." He placed the die in Cas' hand. "You're the guest. You get to roll."

Cas rolled a six, and Emma went right to the Great British Bake Off.

"I'm never giving you the die again, Cas. Sorry, you're banned from it. I have these episodes memorized."

A few episodes in, and after Cas and Dean light-heartedly teasing Emma about her gushing over Sue's taste in blazers (and Sue in general), Emma started dozing off, curled up against Dean.

Dean who, during a rather intense cookie episode, had wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulder, gently untangled himself from the two warm bodies he had become cozy with. He gently nudged Emma, waking her up. "Em, Baby Girl, let's get you to bed."

Emma sat up slowly and looked at Dean, then at Cas in confusion before smiling as she remembered what was going on. She nodded and stood up, stretching while shuffling to her own room to fall back asleep.

Dean looked at Cas with a big grin on his face. "She really trusts you. You know that, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"She won't even go to sleep in front of Charlie, and Charlie's known her almost her whole life. Emma doesn't sleep in front of just anyone."

"That's..." Cas blushed. "Thank you for telling me that." Cas paused and studied Dean's face for a moment. "What about you? Do you trust me?"

Dean smiled, the corner of his mouth shyly going up as he nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Cas gently cupped Dean's cheek in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss, his lips pressing softly and asking kindly to be allowed to worship Dean's own.

A soft whimper escaped the back of Dean's throat. He pulled back reluctantly, already missing the feel of Cas against him. "What do you want, Cas?"

"Whatever you're willing to give."

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

Once they were inside Dean's room, Dean closed the door and locked it behind him. He crossed the room to Cas, kissing him with a renewed fervor. Dean ran his fingers through Cas hair, resting his arms on Cas' broad shoulders as he pulled their bodies closer together.

Cas' fingers played with the hem of Dean's shirt, lifting it up so they could feel and explore the skin underneath. Cas gently pushed Dean back, causing Dean to mewl in protest. "I think there are too many layers in the way, Dean."

With Cas' help, Dean's shirt was up and over and off in a matter of seconds. Cas reached down and pulled his own shirt off. Dean's eyes immediately found the ink that Cas had referred to on the first dated and his fingers traced the Enochian tattooed above his hip. "Is this the only piece you have?"

Cas shook his head and turned around. An unfinished tattoo was on his back, what looked to be a pair of wings.

"Huh. It's a good thing you're dating a guy who has a whole family of tattoo artists, huh?" Dean kissed Cas' shoulder. "Turn back around?"

"You asked me what I want, Dean. What do you want?" Cas wrapped his finger under Dean's chin and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "I'm versatile," Cas kissed Dean's jaw. "So I am more than happy," He kissed Dean's neck. "To provide what you need."

"Holy hell, how do you do that?" Dean shivered, despite the warmth running through his veins.

"That's not an answer, Dean."

"You. That's an answer, right?" Dean reached for the button on the front of Cas' jeans and undid it before pulling down the zipper. "I want you."

"That's a given." Cas pushed his jeans down over his hips and stepped out of them, kicking them and his socks to the side. He returned the favor for Dean, undoing the button of the jeans and unzipping them. But instead of letting Dean slide them down, Cas slid them down, along with Dean's boxers, as he went to his knees. "I'm still waiting for an answer.

"Cas, I can't think straight, not with you looking so pretty..." Dean lost his words as Cas licked the from the base of his cock to the head before wrapping his lips around it. Dean fought to stand upright as Cas worked tongue, his lips sliding back and forth along the length of his cock. "Cas, holy shit, you need to warn me." Dean's fingers tangled into Cas' hair his other hand reaching backward to find the bed and help stabilize him.

Dean's head rolled back as Cas worked him up and built up the pool of desire in his belly. "Cas, Angel, unless you want me to come in your mouth..." Dean moaned as Cas flicked the tip of his cock with his tongue. "Cas, you need to stop, please."

Cas slid his mouth all the way down Dean's cock, deep throating him, before slowly and evilly sliding his way off. 

"I keep making the mistake of calling you an Angel, you freaking demon." Dean sat back on the bed and pulled Cas towards him.

Cas laughed, a deep sound that sent shivers down Dean's spine. "Did you figure out what you want yet, Dean?'

"Yeah." Dean leaned down and bit and kissed the tattoo on Cas' hip. "Top drawer of the nightstand. There's condoms and lube. Need you inside me, please."

"As you wish." Cas leaned over and grabbed the items from the drawer and closed it.

"Did you just quote Westley at me? Do I look like Buttercup?"

Cas pushed Dean back on the bed and crawled up over top of him. "I did." He popped open the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers and on Dean's asshole, causing Dean to cry out from the chill. "And you are gorgeous right now under me."

Dean blushed. "Shut up."

Cas massaged Dean's asshole with the pad of his finger before sliding it in slowly. "You don't want me to tell you how amazing you look right now?" He kissed Dean's inner thigh as he started to slowly thrust his finger in and out. "You are so riled up right now. Your eyes are lit up and fierce." Cas slid a second finger in and started twisting and thrusting and scissoring the two fingers.

Dean's hips rose up in response, and Cas gently nibbled on Dean's inner thigh. "You're so responsive to my touch. You play like a well-tuned instrument, and your noises and movements are a beautiful song." Cas threw slid a third finger in, and Dean moaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as he saw stars.

"Don't hide your eyes, Dean. Please." Cas fingered Dean for a little longer before sliding out completely. Dean whimpered at the emptiness until he heard Cas crack open the condom wrapper. "Patience, Dean."

Dean uncovered his face and watched as Cas rolled the condom on and lubed himself up. Cas lined himself up and slowly pressed against Dean's asshole. "Are you ready?'

Dean nodded, his words having left him again, and Cas slowly pressed his way inside. Dean arched his back again, whimpering and moaning as Cas bottomed out inside of him. "Feel good, Dean?" Dean nodded again, the burn and the stretch filling him with bliss. "Ready for me to move?"

"Yes." Dean looked up at Cas, "Move Angel, please."

Cas pulled out before he slowly slid back in. Each pull out and each thrust back in a little faster, and a little harder than the one before it. Dean's fingers dug into the blanket underneath him, as he grabbed for something to keep him grounded. Cas was back to being an angel again, as Dean felt like he was floating on cloud nine.

Dean started to reach for his cock, to feel himself, to touch himself and push himself over the edge. Cas playfully smacked his hand away and wrapped his own hand around, jerking Dean off in sync with his own thrusts. "Dean, don't hold back. Come for me."

Spurred on by Cas, Dean let his head fall back again, and after a few more strokes, and a few aimed thrusts, Dean came, the hot spurts of liquid spilling over Cas' hand. Dean's release pushed Cas over the edge as well, pulling a low deep growl from Cas' throat that could have caused another orgasm if Dean had been ready for it.

Cas shakily got to his feet and pulled the condom off, disposing of it in Dean's trash can. He leaned down and kissed Dean, grabbing his underwear and pulling it on before opening the door and peeking out into the hallway.

A quick dash to the bathroom and back, and Cas had washed his hands and returned with a warm, slightly damp washcloth to clean off Dean. 

"You're incredible, Cas." Dean pulled Cas down on top of him, and kissed him deeply, the warm tingly feeling shooting through his body again.

"As are you, Dean." Cas slid down Dean's body and went to grab his jeans.

"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean had rolled to his side and was eyeing his boyfriend curiously.

"I figured I should go. I probably shouldn't be here when Emma wakes up."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Put the pants down and get your ass over here." He lifted the blanket and turned himself under it before patting the bed next to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Cas, I’m damn sure. I wanted you here tonight for dinner. I wanted you here tonight when we watched TV. I wanted you here tonight for what we just did, and I want you here in the morning when I make breakfast for the three of us. Get. Your ass. In bed."

Cas blushed, and dropped his jeans where he left them previously before climbing under the covers with Dean. "Thank you, Dean. For letting me in." 

Dean snuggled up against Cas, and within a few minutes, the two of them fell peacefully asleep.

xxx

The next morning, Emma smiled when the two of them came down for breakfast. After they ate, Cas persuaded them to check out a local farmers market, which Emma loved and begged to come back to again.

Later that week, Cas brought Emma over to the shop after school, as Sam was sick, and Charlie nor Dean could leave to get her. Afterward, the four of them went to the Roadhouse for dinner, much to Ellen's happiness.

That Friday, Cas came over again, but they decided to order out pizza and binge the new Good Omens show, as the book was a favorite of both Cas and Dean. Cas spent the night again, and in the morning, he and Emma went to the Farmer's Market while Dean went to the tattoo parlor for a shift.

Cas' visits to their home became more and more frequent than just Friday nights. After some of their other dates, Cas would just come home with Dean.

When the High School had their Summer Festival, Dean, Cas, and Emma spent the time together, joined briefly by Krissy, who had at one point took Emma by the hand as they walked through the fair together.

On the last day of school, Emma stayed behind in Cas' class. By now, the majority of the school knew that Mr. Novak was dating her dad, but no one really cared.

"You know I'm coming over later, Emma. You don't have to wait. Your dad's out there waiting for you." Cas wiped down the boards and started putting the chalk away.

"I know. But I'm not supposed to come out without you, and you have to come back in tomorrow anyway. Dad didn't book any appointments so he could help you clean up, remember?"

Cas tilted his head. "Fine. Let me grab my bag."

Emma moved to the door and waited in the hallway. Cas packed up the rest of his bag and followed behind her, locking up his classroom. As they exited the building, Dean had pulled the Impala up to the front of the building.

"Sorry, Dad. Cas didn't want to leave."

"It's all good, Baby Girl. He's a hard worker." Dean pointed over his shoulder. "It's in the front seat."

Cas crossed his arms over his chest. "What's going on?" He watched as Emma tossed her bag into the backseat and then leaned in the passenger side window to grab something out of the front seat.

Emma walked back to Cas and handed him a velvet box. He looked at it, then looked at Dean and Emma in front of him. "What is this?"

"It's a gift." Emma sassed. "You open it." Dean elbowed her in the side, before winking at her.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Emma." Cas opened the box, inside was a key attached to a bumblebee keyring he had been looking at the farmer's market a couple weeks back. He pulled it out and dangled it in front of him. "What... What is this?"

"That's us asking you to move in, Cas. You mentioned that your lease was going to be up at the end of July." Dean smiled at Cas. "Give them your sixty days. Come home."

Tears welled up in Cas' eyes. "You too, Emma?"

Emma nodded. "What can I say? I've grown really fond of my second dad, and I'd like him around more."

Cas closed the gap between him and Dean and Emma. Between him and his Family. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
